


Fairies

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dom/sub, Fae & Fairies, Fairy, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, dom brendon, fairy brendon, fairy ryan, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: The thing is with fairies is that they wasn’t what everyone expected them to be. They weren’t tiny little beings fluttering about with delicate little wings, nor were they benevolent beings who granted wishes. Forget the stories you read as children, fairies looked human enough and they could be vindictive and malevolent when crossed. You didn’t want to cross a fairy as a fairy curse could never be undone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short first chapter. Been watching old Panic videos and loved the idea of Brendon domming Ryan but if you read any of work (Poor you :P ) you know I like the super natural. And I always liked the darker side of fairies.  
> Will carry on if you folk like it.

Chapter One.

Ryan awoke to his cloths being thrown at his face. No one would guess that him and his long time lover weren’t humans, people thought them a little strange maybe but overly so. They would never guess that the picture on the wall of some one tied to a stake and being burnt alive was an actually woman locked in the painting by Brendon, and would forever be in torment of having the flames licking at her now water colour skin. The fate of crossing a fairy like Brendon, and that was one of tamer things Brendon had done. 

“Brenny I’m tired,” Ryan whispered hugging a large pillow to him. Surely it wasn’t time to be up yet, even though Ryan could see the sun peaking in through a gap in the curtains. 

“Ryan up now, don’t make me use the curse I made up just for you,” Brendon smirked. In truth a fairy curse on another fairy didn’t last but the curse Brendon had put on Ryan meant the other fairy had an orgasm every time Brendon had touched him. It lasted twenty four hours and the results on Brendon’s sub was spectacular, Brendon knew to begin with it was pleasant for Ryan but by the end the pleasure had been torture almost. It was also the best fuck Brendon had ever had, even though if by the end Ryan was barely conscious, and Brendon had left him to sleep for another twenty four hours after. A mercy on his part maybe but then Ryan was the only one he showed mercy to. 

“Fine- if my Lord and Master demands it,” Ryan sighed sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face, before pulling on the white frilled blouse that Brendon had gave him. 

“Oh sweet Ryan I do love it when you know your place, but I do love you, you know,” Brendon smiled sitting on the four poster bed and stroking the side of Ryan’s face. “You my beautiful boy are the most precious thing to me, I will protect you with my life,” 

“I know Brenny, and I love you Master,” Ryan smiled before the two fairies shared a deep kiss.


End file.
